


Fresh Start

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2019 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Gentle Dom Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Sub Dean Winchester, Veterinarian Castiel (Supernatural), electrian dean, fixer upper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Castiel Novak had a new job, in a new town and a ‘new to him’ house.  He just needs some help with the electrical.  Sam says his brother would be more than willing to help.Day Six Prompt: Husky + "a haunted home"





	Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> So this went a little off the rails at the end. I didn't see it coming until I typed it.

Castiel Novak had a new job, in a new town and a ‘new to him’ house. When Castiel’s father died six months ago, he felt like he had nothing else left for him in his hometown. He called his friend Meg who was a vet like him. She had offered him a position at the vet clinic she owned and operated and the rest was history.

Meg and Castiel had lived together when they were both going to college. They had become best friends, quickly. She had even pretended to be his girlfriend when his parents had came for a surprise visit. Castiel hadn’t been ready to come out to them as gay. 

When he did finally come clean, his mother had thrown a monster sized tantrum. She told Castiel that he was cut off from the family and they would no longer support his education. Naomi would only accept him back if he agreed to repent his sinful ways and marry a women of her choosing. Castiel’s father was strangely quiet and then they were gone. Two weeks later, Castiel received a note from his father that said simply, “I’m sorry. Love Dad.” Folded inside the note was a check from his father for $1,500. He received one every month until he finished school and for six months after he got his first job as a veterinarian. 

When his father died, his mother wouldn’t even look at him at the funeral. He was about to leave, when his older brother Gabriel stopped him and handed him an envelope with his name on it, in his father’s handwriting. Inside was a check for $250,000 which was what was left of his trust fund after his education expenses. Gabriel explained that their father Chuck had transferred the account to Gabriel and made him promise that Castiel would receive it in the event of his death. Naomi was to never know.

The next day Castiel had called Meg and agreed to take the position she had offered. He bought an old house and had been slowly fixing it up ever since. It was that conundrum involving said house, that had the vet’s mind wondering while he gave a Husky puppy his vaccinations. Castiel was proficient at carpentry. He had worked as an apprentice to a master carpenter to help him with his finances in college. When it came to electrical, he was at a complete loss.

He took the puppy back to the kennels because the owner was coming back after work to pick him up. Amelia, another vet at the clinic was back there with her boyfriend Sam. “Hey Cas. What’s wrong?” Sam asked.

“I can’t get the electrical figured out in my house. I am so tired of staying back at the motel. I want to live in my house so I can get it fixed up faster.” Castiel said closing the kennel door on the Husky.

“My brother Dean is an electrician. Do you want me to ask him if he’ll take a look?” Sam asked.

“I don’t want to be a bother.” Castiel responded as he washed his hands.

“Oh you won’t be.” Sam said with a weird grin on his face. Castiel looked to Amelia and she had a similar expression. He knew Sam was up to something but he was so over the problem he was having with his house that he didn’t care.

“Okay then. Give him my number, Sam, and tell him to call me when it’s convenient for him.” Castiel said as he left to collect his things and leave for the day. He swore he heard Amelia and Sam giggling and whispering to one another. He assumed it was about him but he was too tired to care.

It was Friday night and instead of going out and having a good time, maybe meet a nice single man to have some fun with, Castiel was staining the new staircase he had just redone the last weekend. The old staircase was probably beautiful in its day but by the time Castiel had acquired the house it was rotten and in danger of collapse. Now it looked close to what it probably had when the house was first built. The house had so much character and he wanted to maintain as much of it as possible. No modern decor for him as he much preferred the historical look.

He was just putting up his supplies before heading back to his motel room to take a much needed shower, when his phone rang. “Dr. Novak.” Cas answered the unknown number.

“Is this Castiel? ”the husky voice asked on the other end.

“Yes. May I ask who is calling?” Castiel asked suspicious.

“This is Dean Winchester, Sam’s brother. He said you needed help with the electrical in your fixer upper.” Dean’s husky voice replied with a hint of a Texas draw.

“Yes.” Castiel responded relieved. He explained to Dean what he had experienced and made arrangements for Dean to come over tomorrow afternoon.

That next morning, Cas did some touchups on the stairs and started fixing the railing on the front porch while he waited for Dean. When he heard the rumble of a car pulling up, he stopped his measuring to see a classic black car pull up to the curve. When the men step out Castiel yelled, “She is a beauty.”

“That she is. I’m Dean… you Cas?” Dean asked.

Castiel caught the shortening of his name but decided he like how in sounded in Dean’s husky voice. “Yes. Come in.” 

When Dean walked in the door he immediately started admiring the staircase. “Wow! That is some good craftsmanship. Who did it for you?” Dean asked.

“Did it myself.” Castiel responded. Dean looked at his appraisingly. “What?” Cas asked.

“Sam said you were a vet like Amelia.” Dean said questioning.

“Yes I am but in college I apprenticed with a master carpenter for spending money. My father sent me money but I never knew if that would dry up.” Castiel cringed because he tended to overshare.

“Whys that? Family have money troubles?” Dean asked looking closely at the staircase.

“No. My mother disowned me when I told them I was gay.” 

“Oh.” Dean said and then this unreadable look crossed his face.

“Is being a homosexual a problem for you?” Castiel had never considered Dean might be a homophobe. Sam was so supportive and even had an alley bumper sticker.

“No of course not. I was more effected that your mother would treat you that way. You seem like a smart, put together guy that anyone would love for a son.”

“Thank you Dean. My father secretly supported me but he died recently. That’s why I finally took Meg up on her offer to work in her clinic. We were college friends and roommates.”

“You’re that guy? The one Meg was in love with at first until she discovered you were gay?” Dean said smiling.

“What?!” Castiel said louder than he liked.

“Shit… I guess that wasn’t common knowledge. Meg gets chatty when she is drunk.” Dean said blushing.

“You dated Meg?” Castiel asked.

“Hell no! Not my type.” Dean exclaimed as they made their way to the basement. There was a loud crash ahead of them. “You sure you don’t have a haunted home instead of an electrical problem. I could get Rowena to come bless your house.” Dean offered.

“She your girlfriend?” Castiel said sadly. All the good looking ones were straight or taken. Dean of course was both.

“No! She is scary as fuck. She’s actually one of Sam’s ex’s. Shit! Cas I’m gay too.” Dean said blushing.

Castiel smiled. “So do you have a boyfriend Dean?” he asked after making sure Dean’s left hand was devoid of a ring.

“No I don’t, Cas. If I know my brother this was a scheme of his to get us to meet. He’s been talking you up to me for weeks.” Dean admitted.

“Really? Does your first impression match what Sam was telling you?”

“Exceeds. He said you were smart, sweet, and interesting. What he failed to mention was how gorgeous you were and how sexy deep your voice was. I admit when I called your voice gave me chills.” Dean blushed prettily again.

“You’re so beautiful when you blush Dean. I wonder how far the blush travels.” Castiel said letting his eyes wonder down Dean’s flannel and denim clad body.

“Well… umm… let’s take a look at your electric. Then maybe I’ll take you out to dinner. Maybe after that you can come back to my place and I’ll let you find out the answer to that question.” Dean replied still blushing 

Castiel couldn’t repress his growl. “Yes. I’d love that. You’ll be so pretty for me. You’ll be my good boy won’t you?” 

“Yes Sir.” Dean quickly answered before taking a submissive pose.

“Excellent. Let’s get done here. We’ll eat and then play. If that is okay with you.” Castiel said running his hand over Dean’s strong shoulders. 

“Yes. Please Sir.” Dean whined prettily for him.

Castiel kissed Dean’s forehead and smile. “Let’s get it done.” Castiel gestured toward the ancient fuse box. Dean smiled as he came out of his submissive pose. Castiel had taken a chance by revealing himself as a dom but boy was he now going to reap the rewards. 

~~ Two years later ~~

It was their wedding night. The ceremony and reception had been perfect. Half the town had come. Castiel had been so happy to see his big brother Gabriel there. Meg had been his “best man” and had insisted a wearing a tux. Meg was a good friend and even better since they had talked about the crush she’d had on him in college. Castiel felt secrets were never good between loved ones. Sam had of course been Dean’s best man.

They were spending a week in the mountains in a cabin for their honeymoon. Castiel came out of the bathroom to find Dean kneeling by the bed, holding the brown leather collar they’d used the past two years. “Please Sir.” Dean begged.

“No.” Castiel replied. Dean looked up at Cas, worried.

Castiel made his way to his suitcase and pulled out a box Dean had never seen before. Cas opened it and Dean peered inside. There was a new collar inside. A much finer quality one. There was a silver plate inscribed with the words “Property of Castiel ~Forever~”

Dean's eyes were watering when Castiel met his eyes again. “I love you Cas!”

“I love you too, Sweetheart.” Castiel said before placing the collar around his husband’s neck. “On the bed my good boy, hands above your head.” Castiel pulled the soft cuffs from his bag. He was going to make Dean feel this night for days and remember it forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcome.


End file.
